Network cabinets/containment areas store and secure electronic equipment, such as servers and switches, which generate heat. As network technology advances, electronic equipment generates more and more heat as a byproduct of higher speeds and improved performance. Therefore, cooling systems for network cabinets/containment areas are essential to the development and integration of advanced network technology, both now and in the future.
Current network cabinets/containment areas are using more types of electronic equipment with varying air flow requirements, which presents problems when used in environments where hot and cold air are separated in the network cabinet/containment area. Network cabinets/containment areas are typically designed for electronic equipment having front to back airflow and segregate the “cold” cooling air in the front of the cabinet and the “hot” exhaust air to the rear of the cabinet. However, using electronic equipment having side intake and/or exhaust vents or using different types of electronic equipment having varying intake and exhaust venting requirements can cause problems with typical front/rear segregated cabinets.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, some electronic equipment 10, 20 may have inlet flows “I” through side inlets in both sides of the electronic equipment 10, 20 and an exhaust flow “E” through exhaust vents in the rear of the electronic equipment 10, 20. In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, some electronic equipment 30 may have inlet flows I through side inlets in both sides of the electronic equipment 30 and exhaust flows E through exhaust vents in one or more sides and in the rear of the electronic equipment 30. Finally, as shown in FIG. 4, some electronic equipment 40 may have inlet flows I through one side and an exhaust flow E through the opposite side of the electronic equipment 40. Problems can arise when one or more of these types of electronic equipment are used. For example, the inlet flow(s) I can end up on the “hot” side of the separation in the cabinet or can end up in the same area as its own exhaust flow(s) E or exhaust flow(s) E of other electronic equipment, which can cause the electronic equipment to intake hot exhaust air and overheat and possibly shut down a network.
A common issue that arises with all of the different types of electronic equipment with different air flow requirements is that each of the different air flow requires different venting to address the specific cooling requirements of the electronic equipment. In addition, electronic equipment having the same air flow configuration could be of different sizes, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which could also require different venting. Therefore, a duct system is needed that is adjustable and can be used with different electronic equipment having side air intakes and a variety of different exhaust flows.